Harry Potter and the Wannabe
by Gweniviere
Summary: Harry’s really mad at Snape, and plans to tell him off, when something, interesting happens.


Harry Potter and the Wannabe

By Gweniviere

Email: queen_potter_freak@hotmail.com

Category: humor

Keywords: Harry, Snape

Rating: G

Spoilers: If you haven't read the books, why are you reading the fanfiction?

Summary: Harry's really mad at Snape, and plans to tell him off, when something, interesting happens.

  
  


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various

publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast

Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

infringement is intended.

  
  


Author's Note: This is a quick little story I wrote, just so I could say I'd done it. It was fun to write sporadically.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry was walking. His stride was long, despite the shortness of his legs, and had purpose. He wasn't going to let Snape get away with embarrassing him like that. He couldn't believe he had done that, in front of the entire school, the teachers and the students. He had finally cross the line. He was headed to Snape''s office down in the dungeon. He would simply tell Snape that he wouldn't stand for it anymore, any of it. The constant taunting during class, the way he always got singled out, and the threats, it all ended here. As Harry made his way through the cold hallway, he recalled what had happened earlier that day: 

  
  


He had been in Moaning Myrtle''s bathroom, asking her if she had seen anything suspicious the last time she was flushed down to the lake. Myrtle had a slight crush on him, and Harry supposed she was trying to make him mad, because soon he was shouting at the top of his lungs, trying to pry an answer out of her. He finally gave up, and went to leave. He tried to open the door, but something was blocking it, so he pushed harder. It finally gave, and Harry stumbled out, and right into Professor Snape. 

  
  


"Hmmm.... how very interesting."

  
  


"Um...." Harry struggled to find a quick response to get himself out of this mess, but couldn't find any. 

  
  


"Follow me Potter." Snape said with a bit of amusement. He followed Snape down to the Great Hall, where everyone was gathered for dinner. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who had been awaiting Harry to come back with news from Myrtle. 

  
  


"If I could have everyone's attention" Snape said loudly. Everyone quieted down and looked their way. A few of the teachers, Dumbledore included, had a questioning look on their faces, obviously wondering what on earth was going on. It was not like Snape to ask for things nicely. 

  
  


"Mr. Potter, please explain to us all why you were so incredibly angry that you felt it was necessary to scream at the toilet in the girls bathroom?" He smiled bitterly at Harry. 

  
  


Harry didn't say anything, but felt his face going red hot. The Slytherins howled with uncontrollable laughter. The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs chuckled silently, feeling a bit sorry for poor Harry. The Gryffindors simply looked away. 

  
  


"I believe that, if you have no explanation Potter, you'd best be sitting down." Snape said and left to join the teachers, who scowled at him as he walked toward them. 

  
  


Harry left the room, and as he walked up the main staircase, he could still hear the Slytherins laughter. He made his way as quickly as possible to Gryffindor tower and waited in the common room for Ron and Hermione to come back. It didn't take long; they were there within minutes. 

  
  


"That good for nothing low down dirty piece of-" Ron swore several times in anger. 

  
  


"Ron! You shouldn't say those kinds of things! Gees Harry, I''m really sorry, I suppose I should have gone, then it wouldn't have been so bad." Hermione looked at him sorrily. 

  
  


"It's ok, but I''m just sick of this, this, crap! He thinks he can do what ever he wants to me! Well I''m not going to stand for it!" Hermione and Ron looked at him, a bit stunned. 

  
  


"Harry, what are you going to do?" Ron asked. 

  
  


"I'm going to tell him not to mess with me anymore that's what I''m going to do!" Harry shouted angrily. 

  
  


Hermione and Ron stared at him for a while. Then, Hermione said, "Ok Harry."

  
  


Harry had waited until all of Gryffindor House was back from dinner. Then, he left to go confront Snape. 

  
  


Remembering it now, Harry blushed slightly. Things were going to change though, he thought as he reached Snape''s office door. He stood in front of it, then, deciding not to knock, open the door. What he saw shocked him. 

  
  


There was Snape, sing and dancing. 

  
  


"If you wannabe my lover, you got to get with my friends. 

  
  


Make it last forever, friendship never ends! 

  
  


If you wannabe my lover, you have got to give, taken is too easy but that's the way it is! 

  
  


If you wannabe my lover-"

  
  


At this point in the song he noticed Harry staring at him, and stopped dead. They stood there staring at each other, and then Harry said, "Sorry to disturb you, Professor." And left as quickly as possible. 

  
  


"POTTER!!!!!" Snape screeched. 

  
  


Harry just ran. He ran right up to Gryffindor tower."Cu..... Cucumbers!" Harry panted, and the painting of the fat lady swung open. 

  
  


"Harry, how did it go? Are you ok? Were you running?" Hermione asked. 

  
  


"You....won't....believe...Snape..." Harry tried to catch his breath. 

  
  


"What, Harry, what happened?" Ron asked slowly, as though Harry couldn't understand. 

  
  


Harry finally caught his breath. 

  
  


"I walked in on Snape dancing and singing a Spice Girls song!" He broke out laughing, as did Ron and Hermione. 

  
  


When Ron stopped, he turned and asked, "Who are the Spice Girls?"

  
  


"They''re a Muggle group; it''s mostly like, nine-year-old girls who like them!" Hermione said in that same, you-should-know-that tone.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other, and started laughing again. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Harry awoke with a start. He lay in bed, remembering the dream. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Another Author's Note: I'm sorry if I offend anyone who does like the Spice Girls and is not a nine-year-old girl. I was just trying to get the point across to Ron.


End file.
